Band Vol. 2
Gacha Info Band Vol. 2 is one of the many popular Gachas, in which has a start, and an ending date. The theme is different compared with it's 1st Volume, in that, a more rock-based theme has been implanted. As usual, this Gacha has varied items for both genders. (10/24 Female Items, 6/24 Male Items, 8/24 Gender-Neutral Items) The Gacha consists of 24 items, 4 of which are Rare. C-Coins are required to use this type of Gacha, meaning that any other form of currency on Cocoppa Play will not work. (i.e. SP Tickets, Rare SP Tickets, P-Points) The Gacha Rate is 1.0% Rare Items, 99.0% Other Items. Like all other Gachas, you can receive items more than once. When playing this Gacha, the player is represented with two options. You may either purchase a round of 5 Plays, or 1 individual Play. For any first-timer, the individual option will start at 50% off, at 10 C-Coins, which will diminish the next round of playing. The 5 Play option is at discount of 30% and costs 70 C-Coins, yet gives the player 5 Items from the designated Gacha. Item List Band 11.jpg|(Face) Smart Smile with Up-Angled Eyes ver. B Red Band 12.jpg|(Face) Smart Smile with Up-Angled Eyes ver. B Yellow Band 13.jpg|(Face) Smart Smile with Up-Angled Eyes ver. A Red Band 14.jpg|(Face) Smart Smile with Up-Angled Eyes ver. A Yellow Band 15.jpg|(Top) Cool Checked Belted Dress Ver. A Red Band 16.jpg|(Top) Cool Checked Belted Dress Ver. A Yellow Band 17.jpg|(Top) Sexy Check Top with Waistcloth Ver. A Red Band 18.jpg|(Top) Sexy Check Top with Waistcloth Ver. A Yellow Band 19.jpg|(Top) Cool Punk Style Ver. A Red Band 2.jpg|(Top) Cool Punk Style Ver. A Yellow Band 3.jpg|(Hairstyle) Center Parted Ponytails Long Hair Ver. A Red Band 4.jpg|(Hairstyle) Center Parted Ponytails Long Hair Ver. A Yellow Band 5.jpg|(Hairstyle) Long Foretop Wavy Hair Ver. A Red Band 6.jpg|(Hairstyle) Long Foretop Wavy Hair Ver. A Yellow Band 7.jpg|(Outerwear) Cool Punk Rock Coat Ver. A Red Band 8.jpg|(Outerwear) Cool Punk Rock Coat Ver. A Yellow Band 9.jpg|(Pants & Skirt) Cool Check Skirt with Boots Ver. A Red Band 10.jpg|(Pants & Skirt) Cool Check Skirt with Boots Ver. A Yellow Band 20.jpg|(Head Accessories) Cool Hat with Gloves Ver. A Red Band 21.jpg|(Head Accessories) Cool Hat with Gloves Ver. A Yellow Band 22.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Cool Punk Rock Bullhorn Ver. A Red Band 23.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Cool Punk Rock Bullhorn Ver. A Yellow Band 24.jpg|(Body Accessories) Cool Electric Guitar Ver. A Red Band 25.jpg|(Body Accessories) Cool Electric Guitar Ver. A Black Extra Information The 4 Rare Gacha items for Band Vol. 2 are the following: *Smart Smile with Up-Angled Eyes ver. B Red *Smart Smile with Up-Angled Eyes ver. B Yellow *Smart Smile with Up-Angled Eyes ver. A Red *Smart Smile with Up-Angled Eyes ver. A Yellow The Start-Date for this Gacha was on N/A, while the Gacha ended on 8/25/2014. As the name implies, this was the 2nd instalment of a Band Gacha series in Cocoppa Play. Category:Gacha